Forever
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: It's finally Regina and Emma's wedding day. In front of friends and family, they are to publicly declare their love for each other. Obstacles and revelations aren't enough to keep them apart, but fate will test them. SwanQueen!
1. Prologue

_"You are cordially invited to the union of Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Please save the date: March 13, 2016. The couple looks forward to your attendance."_

After just three months of quick, and intense, planning, the day had finally come: the day where Regina and Emma pledged their love for each other in front of Henry and countless others. It was their wedding day. Neither one of them had expected it to be easy, but none of them were anticipated it to turn out the way it did.


	2. Good Morning

Regina spent the night in hers and Emma's bed alone. Emma slept in their guest room. She was the furthest thing from superstitious, but, Regina, on the other hand, was scared out of her mind. "We can't see each other before the wedding!" Regina hissed while she pushed Emma through the wooden doorframe.

"Gina, I'm pretty sure that only applies when there's a bride and a groom."

"Emma Swan, so help me, if you don't go right now-"

"You'll cancel the wedding? Babe, at this point, it's the Boy Who Cried Wolf." Regina had threatened to cancel their wedding every five minutes since Emma proposed. Never, not even for a second, did Emma believe her fiancé.

Regina let out an exasperated grunt and stomped her foot. "Emma. Go. Now."

The blonde heard the ice in Regina's voice and chose to surrender. "I'm going, I'm going," she said and threw her hands in the air.

For the rest of the night, they had zero contact. Emma had tried texting Regina from the other room, but she never got a reply. So, when morning came, Emma welcomed it with open arms. The sooner she got to hold Regina, the better.

However, Emma seemed to have forgotten that things don't always work as planned. She had just started to become conscious when she made out the dark-haired figure standing in her room. "Gina?" she mumbled.

"Guess again," Red piped.

"Ahhh!" Emma yelled, her voice cracked. She pulled the sheets over her translucent night clothes, her face turning bright rose. "Jesus, Red!" While she'd been going by "Ruby" when Emma arrived in Storybrooke, Red was quick to accept her original name.

The long-haired woman peeled herself from the wall, an amused look on her face. "Morning to you, too, sunshine."

"Wh- where's Snow?" Emma asked as she slowly calmed down.

"With Regina," Red said casually.

"She's gonna kill her," Emma groaned.

"Relax, Em. Regina wanted her. So, here I am with you. Deal with it."

Red made herself comfortable on Emma's bed and sat face-to-face with the bride-to-be. "What time is it?" the half-asleep woman asked.

"Little after eight."

"Where's the kid?"

"Henry's with David. They're working out back, setting up and stuff. Real macho crap." Red observed as Emma came alive and out of her zombie state. "Listen, if you're gonna get hitched in a few hours, we've gotta do something about all this," she said, her hands waved around Emma's face and body.

Emma looked down and frowned. "I don't look _that _bad."

"No, you don't look _'that'_ bad, but you don't look ready to say 'I do.' Then again, that's what I'm here for!" Red seemed considerably more excited than Emma. "Ok, how's this? I'll grab you some coffee and you cover your junk?"

_Damn, _Emma thought. _And Regina said _I_ sounded like a sailor?_ "Fine," she said.

Red began standing up when she pointed a warning finger at Emma. "And don't _even_ try to sneak into Regina's room. Granny's guarding it like a hawk. I'll hear even the slightest breath you take, got it?"

"Got it," Emma answered. _This is what it must've felt like for the other guy_, she figured. _Red'd make a kick-ass bounty hunter._ Emma shook it off, dropped her sheets, and stretched her legs out. She winced as she opened the curtains and the sunlight shot through and illuminated the whole room. After recovering from temporary blindness, Emma could see two figures in the backyard. She recognized them as Henry and David. Her son came up to David's shoulders, he'd gotten so big. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts,_ she told herself. Thinking about Henry and how fast he was growing was _not_ a "happy thought."

"Ok, I'm back!" Red announced with a steaming cup of coffee. "You ready to look hot? I mean, hotter than right now?"

Emma counted to five in her head, downed large swig of caffeine, and nodded. "I'm ready."


	3. Understanding

Snow was as surprised as everyone when she was told Regina requested her assistance. Surprised, and kind of scared. She had no clue as to why her former step-mother, and Evil Queen, wanted to see her. Before she knocked on the door, Snow gave herself a small pinch in the shoulder and made sure she was awake.

"Regina?" she asked softly as she tapped on the door.

"Come in," a husky voice answered.

Snow opened the barrier that separated herself from her future daughter-in-law. She spoke to Regina's back, the other woman faced the mirror in front of her. "You... needed my help?" Regina whipped her whole body around. Snow was stunned to see tears rushing down Regina's face. "I see," Snow breathed. She made swift movements, bent down in front of Regina, and retrieved a tissue from the vanity. With a gentle hand, she wiped the tears from Regina's cheeks. "It's your wedding day, Regina. Smile."

Regina's frown was enough to make Gold concerned, and that's saying a lot. Completely out of character for her, Regina opened her mouth and everything came flooding out. "What if I'm making a mistake? What if Emma changes her mind? What if I disappoint her? What if she leaves? I don't know how to be a wife! I don't deserve any of this! What if I start using magic again?"

Snow watched with sympathy as Regina unloaded. She waited patiently for Regina to finish before she could comfort the woman's concerns. When Regina stopped to take a breath, Snow jumped at her chance. "Regina," she said fondly. "You're _not_ making a mistake, but a memory. Emma won't change her mind because she love you and Henry more than anything in the world. You won't disappoint her, because you've changed and she sees that. She won't leave you, or Henry. You don't know how to be a wife, because you never got the choice to be one. And, if you start using magic again, I know it'll be for the right reasons. So does Emma." Snow was sure that she'd just covered Regina's worries.

"I took away everyone's happiness. I don't deserve this," Regina sobbed.

Snow pursed her lips together. "You made bad choices in the past. It took the town a while to to trust you again, but they've started to. You're making up for it. You deserve a happy ending just like the rest of us." Regina didn't look at Snow. "Come, let's get you ready for your wedding. It's your day, Regina! You can't get married with tear stains." Snow pulled Regina up from the stool and gave her a loving smile.

"Thank you," Regina whispered. She knew Snow wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, but she also knew she'd never forgive herself for revealing her fears.

"Don't mention it," Snow grinned. "Now, beauty time!"


	4. Minor Issue

Henry and David had no idea what to do in the house. The caters had arrive early and began setting up. The company who supplied the chairs and table dropped everything off in the middle of the backyard and left only one person to start to arrange them. Henry and David figured they might as well help out.

"So, Henry, you excited?" David asked over his shoulder as he unfolded a white, wooden chair.

Henry nodded enthusiastically, "Totally!"

David smiled at his grandson's reaction. "Yeah? You've got a big job, being the best man." Emma had explained to David that she loved him, but she felt Henry should be included as much as possible. The father understood and happily forfeited his position.

"I guess. I still don't really get what I'm supposed to do though," Henry thought aloud.

He and David grabbed two more chairs at the same time and went off in opposite directions. "Well, in the Enchanted Forest, we didn't have a 'best man,' not really. Usually, you picked your closest mate to help coordinate with what needed to be done. A little like what we're doing now- well, what you're doing. But, I did some reading and it looks like you're supposed to drive your moms to the reception."

"But the reception's here," Henry noted.

"Then that makes your job easier!" David exclaimed.

"Mr. Mills," a waiter called from the back door.

"Henry, he's talking to you," David said and nodded towards the man in uniform.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Henry called out. The waiter waved his hand in a "come here" motion and Henry ran up the yard. "What's up?"

The man in the chef shirt noticed Henry's young age. "We have a slight problem," the man said.

_Crap,_ was all Henry thought. "What's wrong?"


	5. Step 2: Hair

"How about this?" Red asked as she held Emma's hair in yet another style. They sat in the guest bathroom, dozens of make-up kits sprawled across the marble counter.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Tell me again why I can't just wear it in a pony tail?"

Red groaned and dropped Emma's hair. "Emma! You can't get married in a pony tail!"

"Says who!?"

"Says... ugh, whatever! Fine, pony tail. Not even a braid or a bun?"

Emma shook her head. "Just a pony tail."

"I hope Regina looks more elegant than you do. That way the attention will be on _her_."

Emma took no offense at the comment and smiled, as she agreed with Red. "I'm pretty sure the attention will already be on her. I don't think anyone would've guessed that the Savior and the Evil Queen would end up together."

Red started to brush Emma's hair back and shrugged. "I wasn't _so_ surprised."

"Liar! You practically dropped the coffee pot the first time we walked into Granny's holding hands."

Red scoffed, "Ok, fine, I was surprised, but I wasn't completely shocked. Everyone knew you guys had some kind of connection."

"Everyone knew? Is that why my parents stopped talking to me for two weeks?"

Red stopped brushing and looked at Emma's reflection. "Em, do you blame them? You announced that, not only you were gay, but that you and the-"

"Evil Queen were in love. Yeah, I know. I was there," Emma grumbled.

They stopped talking for several seconds and let the silence take over. Emma jumped suddenly as Red gasped. "I've got an idea!"

"Red, I'm not in the mood for surprises-"

"Shut up and close your eyes," Red commanded.

"Red-"

"I mean it! Don't make me get Granny here!" At that, Emma closed her mouth and her eyes. "Where'd I put the curling iron?" Red muttered to herself. Emma kept her eyes shut, already afraid of what was about to take place.


	6. Natural Beauty

After an hour of prep (which wasn't much), Snow finally turned Regina around to look at her reflection. Regina sucked in a breath at the sight before her. She couldn't remember the last time she looked so... natural. That wasn't the right word. Innocent was more like it.

"Well?" Snow asked expectantly and set her tools down.

Regina sat there, speechless. While her hair was still in curlers, her face- she hardly recognized herself. Snow had applied little make-up, except for lipstick and mild eyeliner. Everything else was pure Regina. The last time she'd seen that face... well, it was a long time ago. "How did you...?" she trailed off, lost in her reflection.

"Magic," Snow giggled. Regina's self-confidence had grown greatly throughout her relationship with Emma. She had become comfortable in her own skin, self-affirming. However, she was, in no way, vain. Looking at the woman in the mirror, though, she was genuinely proud of the person she saw. "You're going to look even more beautiful when your hair's done," Snow chirped, her hand on Regina's shoulder. The former mayor of Storybrooke nodded in shock, completely aware that she'd never forget the day Snow White helped her.


	7. Menu

"Ok, open," Red urged and stepped away from her masterpiece. Emma had kept her eyes closed for a good half hour as she anxiously awaited the big reveal. When she opened her eyes, Emma had a reaction similar to Regina's: she honestly couldn't believe what Red had done. "It's a pony tail, just like you asked, but with a little... Je ne se qua." Emma's eyes were glued to the mirror, awe written across her face. Yes, her hair was in a pony tail, but it was also very curly. Her blonde hair had developed streaks of brown over the past few years, which shone brightly when curled. One strand of hair lay next to Emma's cheek, resting casually. The rest was pulled back into a clean, easy, subtle pony tail.

"I-" Emma couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'll take that as a 'Thanks, Ruby.'"

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma said robotically.

The two women jumped lightly at the tapping on the bedroom door. "Ma?" a voice asked.

Emma welcomed the interruption and ran towards the door. "Yeah, Kid?" she answered, her ear pressed against the hard surface.

"Can I come in?"

Emma thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm, uh, getting changed, Henry."

On the other side of the door, Henry scrunched his face up. "Ew, Ma!"

"You asked!" Emma shot back. "What's up?"

While David volunteered to break the news to Regina, Henry's job was to tell Emma. But, he knew she probably wouldn't care. "There was a small problem with the food," he said timidly.

_Christ. _Emma dropped her head against the door. "What's the problem?"

"Uh... there wasn't any."

"What?"

"They, uh, kinda lost the fish," Henry told her.

"How the hell do you lose fish?!"

Henry had to keep himself from laughing at Emma's swearing. Regina usually hit her with something when Emma did that. "I dunno. They said it would take two hours for another shipment to come in."

"Two hours?! We don't have two hours!?"

"I know, Ma. So, they're gonna make chicken instead."

Emma let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed against the door. "Better than nothin.'"

"Right. So, uh, David's telling Mom," Henry said.

Emma snorted against the door. "I don't hear screaming, so that's gotta be a good sign."

The two stayed at the door and waited for the other to say something. "You ok, Ma?" Henry finally asked.

Emma noticed Red was staring at her from the doorway and turned around. "I'm fine, Kid."


	8. That Was Easy

David walked into Regina's room with his eyes closed and his hands up, while Regina ran into her bathroom and shut the door, content to listen from there. "What is it?" Snow huffed, her hands on her hips.

David opened one eye to make sure it was clear. "There was a slight issue with the caters, but don't worry, we've figured something out."

"What happened?" Regina's muffled voice called out.

Snow gave David a warning glare, as if to say, _"Watch it." _He knew that look all too well. David spoke carefully and purposefully. "We've had a slight change in the menu."

Snow's menacing expression turned into one of worry. "What do you mean 'slight?'" she asked him.

"Instead of fish, they'll be serving chicken." David held his breath and waited for the strike. On the other side of the door, Regina frowned. _Great, just great_. "It was a matter of timing," David offered and hoped it would support his case. "There was no way it'd be ready by the reception."

David was answered with Snow pushing him out of the room. "Shoo, get out of here," she reprimanded. Without another word, she shoved him through the doorway and clicked the door shut. "It's clear," she told Regina. After a moment of hesitation, Regina revealed herself from behind the door. Snow understood the expression Regina wore. "If David had anything to do with it, it will be fine," she assured. Regina nodded silently and sat back down in front of the mirror. "Now, where were we?"


	9. Back To Work

"You're alive," Henry mused as he saw David come down the stairs.

"So are you," David pointed out. "What time are guests coming again?"

"I think twelve."

David checked his watch. It was already 10:40. "Right. Let's get back to work." He put a hand on Henry's shoulder and the two of them made their way into the backyard.


	10. Mother And Daughter

At 11:15, Red and Snow switched brides. Although Regina was not especially close to Red, she was thankful for the support. And Emma, well, she welcomed her mother's presence.

Snow took one step into Emma's room and immediately began to cry. Emma rolled her eyes, "Mom." While you'd never guess it by looking, Emma's reaction was not one of annoyance. No, it was out of nervousness. She had never been made-over, and she'd never had people call her beautiful, other than Regina. To have her mother- a mother Emma didn't know existed until several years prior- look at her with such pride, Emma didn't know how to react.

Snow wiped the many tears from her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "You look gorgeous. Can I?"

"Sure," Emma grumbled. With the blink of an eye, Snow's arms were wrapped around the blonde woman. At this point, even Emma felt tears stinging behind her eyes. "Ok, enough'a this."

Snow's laughter cracked as she pulled away from Emma and tried to rid her eyes of the moisture that escaped. "Emma, you're- you're not a baby anymore," she breathed.

Emma cracked a smile at her mother's revelation. "Guess not."

"All right," Snow said fiercely, "enough. Are you ready to get dressed?"

Emma looked down at her lace pajamas. "Can't I just go in these?" she asked, half joking.

"No. I will not have my daughter marry her true love in clothes made by starving children in a third world country."

"And the wedding clothes aren't?"

"As a matter of fact..." Snow trailed off. "Wait here," she commanded. Snow ran out of Emma's room and left the bride alone.

"Uh... ok," Emma mumbled to herself.

Like the Flash, Snow reappeared in front of Emma, a white box in her hands. "Here."

Emma took one look at the container and knew what was in it. "Mom, I already have an outfit... I'm not a dress person." She felt a little guilty saying it, she didn't want to offend Snow.

"I'm aware of that," Snow replied. "This is just... an addition, if you will. Come on, just open it!"

Emma trudged over to her mom, who was sitting on the bed. With tender hands, Emma lifted the lid and pawed at the tissue paper. What she saw was _not_ what she had been expecting. "Is this-"

Snow nodded wistfully. "My wedding dress. Well, a part of it. The Dwarfs made it for me when I married your father. I might've stolen your measurements and put in a small favor with those seamstresses. Don't tell them I called them that." Emma picked up the garment and held it up in front of her. "I figured you could still wear the pants and overcoat with this under it... If you want-"

"I want!" Emma exclaimed. As she examined the top, she noticed the intricacy of each thread and design. Small flower-like shapes laid one over the other, their stems nonexistent. It was the same white as the pants-suit she'd chosen weeks earlier. There was no tag, no wash label with instructions, no barcode. This was a one-of-a-kind blouse.

Snow watched Emma and felt her heart beat faster. She always wanted a daughter to pass these things down to, the way her mother never did. Snow knew, in that moment, that she'd never feel so happy again. "Think of it as your something old and something borrowed. And this," Snow held out a small chain with a bluebird, "is your something blue and something new."

Carefully placing the shirt back on the bed, and accepting her other gifts, Emma grabbed her mom and hugged her, knocking the wind out of Snow. "Thanks, Mom," she sighed. Snow couldn't help it: she started crying again.

Emma joined in, but Snow stopped her. "No crying, Emma. You'll ruin your make-up."


	11. Assurance

"Regina, you're gonna have to come out of there at some point," Red grumbled as she thumped a hand against the bathroom door. "Regina, don't freak out on me, here. Snow'll never forgive me if you ran out on my watch."

The door suddenly swung open and a hard-faced Regina shuffled out. "No one's running out, dear," she said calmly.

As she walked toward the mirror, Red followed her with wide-eyes. "Damn, Regina, you look good!"

Regina tried not to smile. "Thank you, Ms. Lucas."

"Red," the woman corrected. "Everyone else calls me Red. It wouldn't kill you to do it, too."

"Very well. Thank you, _Red_." Regina fumbled around with her white dress. She'd picked it out of a catalog, seeing as there were no bridal shops in Storybrooke. She didn't want Emma to see it before the wedding, but she was the only one who could cross town lines to get it. Regina made her fiancé not to peek at it. The dress stopped just short of her ankles and fit to her body perfectly. It wasn't too tight, but it wasn't baggy. It was a v-neck, but it didn't show too much for a conservative Regina. There was a wrap around the waist that added a little flair to the whole ensemble, something Regina was fond of. With her white heels, Regina was indeed a vision in white. Add Regina's dark, brown hair landing on her shoulders- now curled loosely.

Red noticed Regina's awkward composure. "She's crazy about you, you know."

Regina's cheeks suddenly flushed. _That obvious?_ she asked herself. "I know," she said simply.

"And you're crazy about her." It wasn't a question. It was a statement- the most blatant statement Regina had ever heard.

"Yes."

"And you both love Henry," Red added. Regina nodded. "Then that's all that matters." Regina began putting on her jewelry, which was only her earrings and her necklace. Without asking, Red walked over and took the necklace out of Regina's nervous hands. In one quick movement, Red clasped the chain around Regina's neck. "Wolf speed," she joked. Red noticed the alarm clock on the bed stand behind her. 11:36. "This time tomorrow, you'll be married."


	12. New Plan

As scheduled, the guests began arriving around twelve o'clock. Henry and David were dressed and ready, and greeted each of the guests with a smile. Emma watched from her window as people started to sit in front of the make-shift alter.

"Let me look at you," Snow said from behind.

Emma twisted around, fully clothed and ready for her close up. "Uh, well?" she asked timidly.

"Perfect. You look amazing, Emma," Snow gushed. The shirt made of Snow's dress fit Emma perfectly as it hugged her slim form. "You're going to look so beautiful on David's arm!"

"Uh, about that. I meant to talk to you," Emma started.

Snow frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, it is! At least, it's not bad," Emma mused. "Here's the thing..."


	13. Outburst

"Breath, Regina," Red reminded the woman. "In and out."

"I know how to breath!" Regina snapped as she paced back and forth. She had one hand on her hip and the other over her face.

"Don't do that! You'll smear your make-up!"

Regina snorted. Her make-up was the least of her worries. "So what if I do?"

Red was slowly backing up towards the door, reaching for the knob behind her. She suddenly felt as though she were in a horror movie. "SNOWWW!" she yelled. Footsteps came sprinting towards Regina's room and Snow burst through the door. "What? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

Red pointed a finger at Regina, "She's losing it." Snow looked towards Regina and noted the woman's nervous pacing. "You go to back to Emma. I'll stay here," she instructed. Red gladly ran out of the room and left them to whatever it was. "Regina," Snow said slowly and took mindful steps forward.

Regina was shaking her head and muttering to herself. "This is crazy! I'm getting married for the first time- the first real time- and my mother isn't even here. Nor my father!" Regina kicked her heels off to the side. "I mean, isn't that what parents do? They watch their children grow up and get married. Fathers give their daughters away- an arbitrary tradition, but a tradition nonetheless. Mothers watch as their child proclaims their love for their spouse. Families celebrate together."

Snow bit her lip as Regina rambled. Emma made her promise to keep it a secret. "Regina, you're getting married in less than half an hour. I really think you should calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Regina cried as she dropped her hand from her face. "I _am_ calm!"

Snow observed the frantic woman intently and searched for the right words to say. "If you're really this worried, don't get married."

Regina snapped her head up. "I beg your pardon?"

Snow knew it was a long shot, but it was better than nothing. "Don't get married. Don't enter a marriage that you're not completely invested in."

"How dare-"

"Emma deserves to be loved. She deserves to be happy. If you don't think you can do that, then don't." Snow kept a steady gaze on Regina. "I'm sure Henry will understand that love sometimes results in pain. He may even forgive you for leaving Emma at the alter, but I don't know how it'll be seeing her every other day and then seeing you, knowing the life you two could have had. Oh, and don't think about feeling guilty. Emma is a forgiving person, it's where Henry gets it. She'll understand if you weren't ready."

Snow sucked in sharp breath as Regina marched up to her, their noses barely touching. "Don't _ever_ doubt my feelings for Emma. She knows I love her; that I'd do anything for her. And don't _ever_ bring up our son again. Not in that context. No one's going to get hurt today, do you understand? I am _not_ leaving Emma at the alter. We _will_ be married. We_ will_ live happily ever after," Regina seethed, her voice dropped several octaves. The younger woman noted to herself the way Regina had said "our son."

Snow maintained eye contact. "Prove me wrong, then. Show me you that you love my daughter. Show her how much you love her."


	14. Suggestion

David and Henry were mingling with guests, moving from chair to chair. David had to excuse himself, though, when he saw Snow come outside, her pink dress caught his attention. She gave him a playful smirk and held out her hand. "Is everyone ready?" she asked as she scanned the intimate crowd.

"Do you doubt my ability to lead?" David teased.

"No, never." Snow kissed David on the cheek. "The brides are ready, but there's another small change."

"How small?"

"Depends on who you ask. Emma wanted me to pass on a message to you." Snow got on her tiptoes and whispered in David's ear.

When Snow leaned back, David smiled slowly. "I think I can arrange that."


	15. The Beginning

"Emma, it's time," Snow chimed through the door.

Emma looked to Red for assurance. "Ok," Red answered for the blonde. "Are you ready?"

Emma took one last glance out of her window, the chairs completely full. "Yeah, let's do this." Red followed Emma out of her room and down through the house. Henry stood at the alter with the Blue Fairy, the wedding officiator, and beamed at his mother. All heads turned towards bride number one as she took her place next to Henry.

"You look good, Ma," her son whispered to her.

"Thanks, Kid." Emma took a shaky breath as she waited for the ceremony to officially start. It finally started to feel real; she was marrying Regina Mills, Henry's other mother, and they were going to be a family- officially.


	16. Gone

"Regina? Are you ready?" Snow asked gently as she stuck her head through the door. "Regina?" The room was empty. Snow went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Regina, are you there?" The door opened when Snow touched it. Regina wasn't there, either. She was gone. "No, no, no, no, no," Snow muttered and walked through the room. Regina, her dress, and her shoes were gone.


	17. Closure and New Beginnings

The brunette had disappeared from her room, without letting anyone know where she was going. She was going to be back, she just... had to do something first. Regina had no doubt a frenzy would begin when they realized she wasn't there. But, Regina wasn't gone. Not really. She was just on leave. "Mother." a soft voice greeted. "It's me. It's Regina."

The crypt was cold and dark. Except for Cora's stone casket, there was nothing there. Regina laid a clammy hand over her mother's engraved name. It, too, was cold; just like her mother. "I'm getting married today," Regina informed the container. "I've found my true love... again. You remember her, you tried to kill her." Bitterness crept into Regina's voice as she clenched her fists. "Snow and Charming are giving her away, like all parents do. But, what about me? Where are my parents? Oh, right, they're dead." Her hand dropped from the casket and to her side. Regina let out a harsh laugh. "I never wanted to marry Leopold. I didn't love him. For years, that's what I thought marriage was: two people, sleeping together, both hallow inside, no love. You did that to me, Mother. You killed Daniel. You took away my happiness. Just like I took away everyone else's." Regina fought the tears that tried to claw their way out. "When you came back, I wanted your acceptance. I wanted to prove myself to you. I wanted your love; it was all I ever wanted. But, now? Now, I that's the last thing I want. I'm getting married today, Mother," she repeated. "I found my true love and there's nothing you can do to harm her. Emma makes me... happy. She makes me want to be a better person. She's my everything." Regina stepped away from the tomb, smoothing her dress. "I had to let you know, Mother. You were wrong. Love isn't weakness; it's magic. Just like I believed when I was young. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to get to." Regina closed her eyes and willed herself to appear in her room.

"Regina!?" Snow screamed.

Regina's eyes flew open as the other woman grabbed her in an tight embrace. "I can explain-" she started.

"No, you don't have to," Snow told her, still not letting go. "I understand."

Regina pried herself away from Snow. "How did you know?"

"Regina, it's 11:57. We don't have time for this!" Snow yanked Regina's arm, dragged her downstairs.

"But I used magi-"

"Look at me," Snow commanded when they reached the back door. Regina met Snow's gaze. "You are going to make an amazing wife. Emma is so lucky to have found someone like you."

Snow looked out towards the yard and smiled as David came up to them. "May I?" he asked Regina, his arm out.

A confused expression flashed across Regina's face. "David's going to give you away," Snow explained.

"But-"

"David's giving you away," Snow said, cutting Regina off. "You're family now. He's your father-in-law. Like you said, fathers give away their daughters." Snow didn't wait for Regina to respond, she skipped down the yard and stood across from Emma, on Regina's side. The music began to play from Emma's iPod plugged into the speakers; a modern day version of "Here Comes the Bride," blasting through the yard.

"David, I-" Regina began, but she couldn't finish.

"Time to get married," he smirked, his arm still outstretched. Regina looped her arm around his and they began walking down the towards the alter.

"Mom looks nice," Henry whispered to Emma.

"She looks beautiful," Emma corrected. The guests all stood up as Regina took meaningful strides down the aisle. With each step the brunette made, Emma's heart beat faster and faster. Red and Henry were on Emma's end, and David and Snow were to be on Regina's.

When Regina finally took her spot by Emma, the music stopped and everyone sat down. The Blue Fairy grinned at the two women and began. "Who gives this woman to be married," she asked, looking at Regina.

"We do," Snow and David said in unison.

Regina felt a fresh wave of tears behind her eyes, as well as the heat behind her cheeks. The Blue Fairy nodded curtly and continued. "We are here today to witness the union between Emma Swan and Regina Mills; to acknowledge their love for each other. In the tradition of Enchanted Forest weddings, the brides will read their vows before exchanging rings."

Henry dug a folded sheet of paper out of his breast pocket and gave it to Emma. She knew she'd never be able to remember it all. An awkward moment of silence fell upon the crowd as Emma fumbled with the paper. Finally, she was ready. "Regina," she said. "When I asked you to marry me, I didn't think you'd accept. Not because I doubted that you loved me, but because I knew that marriage meant something different you. I knew that the only time you had ever been bonded to someone, wholeheartedly, it didn't work out. When I asked you to marry me, I made a silent promise to you that this would be different. In a way, I'd already made my vows. We've been together for several years, we're already a family." Emma looked down at her paper and kept going. "I know that this sounds like rambling, and it is. But, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I don't care about how we started, I just care that we came to be. We share a son and a history. That's all that matters. I promise to love you everyday, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through the good times and bad. I promise to listen to you, to laugh with you, to talk to you, try and cook for you, and cherish you. I promise to be yours, forever." A tear fell down Emma's cheek as she folded the paper.

"Regina, it's your turn," the Blue Fairy told her.

Henry reached over and gave Regina the other paper he had, much to Emma's surprise. Regina was always prepared, Emma had expected her to have memorized her vows. "Emma," Regina began. "I never thought that I'd find love again, or that I was capable of loving. When I became a mother, I thought that was it; that I had used all the love inside of me. I was taught to never rely on anyone else, to never show weakness, and to never expect anything from anyone. Then you came here, and I was scared. I felt threatened. I was wrong for so many reasons. In my time with you, and with our son, I learned that everything I'd been taught was wrong. I realized that we had a choice and that we could control our own destinies. You taught me that people can change and that there was so much more to love. I never thought I'd be standing here today, with you and our son at my side, ready to enter into a marriage again- one that means something. You showed me what good could do and how much it could accomplish. I promise to love you everyday of our lives, to help you, to hold you, to listen to you, to cherish you, and to protect you. I promise to forever love you." Emma passed the paper back to Henry and wiped her eyes.

Before the Blue Fairy continued, she, too had to brush tears away. "Well," she smiled. "The rings." Henry held out two gold rings in his palm. "Emma, take Regina's hand and a ring. Hold it over her finger and repeat after me." Emma did as she was told, plucking the ring with her own name inscribed inside the band. "As this ring is a symbol."

"As this ring is a symbol," Emma echoed.

"So is our love a never-ending story."

"So is our love a never-ending story," Emma choked out.

"Accept this as a token."

"Accept this as a token."

"And always be reminded of our love."

Emma looked into Regina's dark, brown eyes. "And and always be reminded of our love."

"Regina, take Emma's hand and her ring. Hold it over her finger and repeat after me." Regina followed the instructions. "As this ring is a symbol."

"As this ring is a symbol," Regina imitated.

"So is our love a never-ending story."

"So is our love a never-ending story."

The Blue Fairy spoke softly, just loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Accept this as a token."

"Accept this as a token."

"And always be reminded of our love."

Regina let out one last breath. "And always be reminded of our love." She slipped the ring onto Emma's finger and waited for the final words.

"In the eyes of the fairies, and in the eyes of you all, let it be known that Emma Swan and Regina Mills are now bonded by the act of marriage," The Blue Fairy announced. "You are now wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Emma and Regina leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, both of their lips curling into smiles. "Congratulations."


	18. Of Dances and Men

The reception was held in the same place as the ceremony: the backyard. Soft music played around them- music both Emma and Regina had previously agreed on. As promised, the chef served grilled chicken instead of fish. There were little complaints. David and Henry had rearranged some tables for Emma and Regina to sit at, along with the rest of their family. Emma hadn't taken her eyes off of her wife and marveled at Regina's beauty. Various friends came up and congratulated the couple, including Belle and Gold.

"Congratulations!" Belle squealed.

Emma thanked Belle, while Regina kept her eyes on Gold. "Congratulations, indeed, dearies," Gold added.

"Ugh, you two look stunning!" Belle cheered, her accent never more apparent than right then. She gave one last squeak of excitement before excusing herself and Gold.

Wine was not served with lunch, per Regina's request. She never liked alcohol, or the effects it had on people. Apple cider accompanied the meal, instead, though still in wine glasses. In-between dozens of simultaneous conversations, Regina stood up and tapped her glass with a fork. The music stopped as everyone's attention turned towards the brunette bride. "Excuse me," Regina spoke quietly. Emma looked up at her bride, unprepared for whatever Regina was going to say. "I'll only be a moment. I.. I would like to thank you all for coming to the ceremony. Your presence is much appreciated." Regina paused before going on. "I would also like to say that... I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing wife and son, but I feel truly blessed." Until that day, Regina never expressed emotion publicly, that just wasn't her way. In that moment, however, she needed to talk. "I know that many of you still do not trust me. I accept that. I understand that. There are no words to describe my gratitude towards you all for being present. The fact that you are all here today proves that good will always prevail. Anyway," she blushed, her gaze dropped to her plate. "I just wanted to let you know how gracious I am for today." Regina sat down swiftly and met Emma's smile. There was a moment before conversations picked back up, the music played on, and Regina could breath again.

Emma slipped her hand in Regina's and gave it a squeeze. "That was really nice." Emma didn't know about Regina's temporary disappearance, and Regina wasn't about to tell her. It wasn't a secret, necessarily, just more of a... story for another time.

"Moms?" Henry asked as he stood in front of them. "Care to dance?"

Both women smiled at their son's offer. At 15 years-old, Henry looked more mature than they cared to admit. Other than David, Henry had been the most calm throughout the festivities, including the planning. "Sure, Kid. We'll dance. All three of us," Emma said, holding her hand out to Regina. Henry waited for his mothers to come around the table and took both of their hands in each of his. The tables had been set up in a, sort of, square with room to dance in the middle. Emma and Henry started moving excitedly, while Regina stood frozen. She didn't know how to dance. Dancing involved public humiliation.

David snuck up behind Regina and tapped her on the shoulder. Regina smiled politely. "David."

"May I have this dance?" he asked and bowed to her.

"I appreciate what you did earlier, but you don't have to do this," Regina said sadly.

David straightened himself. "Do what?"

"Act like we're a family," Regina said plainly.

David shook his head, smiling to himself. "Regina, you just married my daughter. I'm not acting. Now, if you don't dance with me, Snow will take a bow and personally launch it at me."

Regina cracked a smile in spite of herself. "If that's true, then yes, I'll dance with you." She accepted David's hand and they moved next to Emma and Henry- both of whom had shocked expressions on their faces. It was not the most graceful dance, but that didn't matter to anyone. It, in a way, was a public truce.


	19. Means the Most

As the music went on, so did the day. People started leaving around four o'clock. The caters began packing up, presents were left on an empty table, and cake had not been shoved into the bride's mouths, but eaten like normal human beings. Eventually, it was just the Charmings, Emma, Regina, and Henry. The five of them sat together and recovered from the eventful day. Snow sat with David's arm around her shoulders, and Emma and Regina sat holding hands. Henry smiled to himself as he watched his family interact.

Eventually, Emma noticed the time. It was already twenty after five. "Gina, if we wanna leave, we've gotta go soon," she said suddenly.

Everyone except Regina knew what Emma was talking about. "Leave where?" Regina asked.

A sly grin spread across Emma's face. "Our honeymoon, babe." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We didn't plan a honeymoon." Regina couldn't cross town lines, why on earth would she plan a getaway?

Emma winked at Henry, "That's true. _We_ didn't plan one, but _I _did." She let go of Regina's hand and walked over to the table with the gifts. Picking through them, she found the one she wanted. "This is for you."

Regina looked down at the small box in Emma's hand. "What is it?"

"You have to open it," Emma urged.

With an impatient "humph," Regina swiped the gift. With the rest of her family watching, she opened the box. "How did you find this?" she gasped as she held Daniel's ring. "I- I thought-"

"It wasn't lost," Emma explained. "Just misplaced."

"I still don't understand," Regina frowned as she clutched the ring.

Emma took her seat and locked eyes with Regina. "Remember that potion-thing Gold made? So he could leave Storybrooke?" Regina nodded. "He had some left over, and he owed me a favor. He poured it on this, and as long as your wearing it, you can cross the border."

Regina shook her head in confusion. "But, it has to be the object that means the most to me."

"I know, that's why we used this," Emma told her.

"No, Emma. This- it's not what means the most to me. Not anymore, anyways."

The whole family was confused and Emma furrowed her brow. "Then what is?"

Regina wiped the tears from her cheek. "You are." Emma's jaw dropped momentarily as she stared at Regina. "As much as I love the idea of leaving, this is what I want," Regina motioned around her. "You, Henry, and myself. The three of us. That's my idea of a honeymoon."

Emma was on the verge of tears when Snow fetched her iPod from the speakers and brought it to the table. "Ho Hey" came on and Snow and David began dancing. They invited Henry and he happily jumped up to join them.

"I love you," Emma said as she came in close to Regina's lips. They were less than two inches away from each other, and could feel the heat of each other's breath.

"I love you, too. More than you will ever know," Regina said before surrendering to Emma's kiss.

"Moms! Come on!" Henry called over.

The two women broke apart from each other and looked at their son. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Mills Swan?" Emma asked coyly.

"Of course, Mrs. Swan Mills." Emma and Regina walked over to the other three and slow danced, their heads resting on each other. Henry saw the happiness written across his mothers' faces and knew he couldn't pass it up. He jogged over to Emma's iPod, opened the camera, and aimed it at the dancing brides. With one touch of the screen, the moment was permanently captured. Henry set the small device back onto the table and ran over to his family. The near empty yard was lit up with the repeating lyrics,_ "I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart." _


End file.
